Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson is the title character of The Amazing World of Gumball (Ben Bouquet) and the fan-made Toon Wars' second arc, the Gumball Saga. He was a resident of Elmore living with his parents and two siblings; Darwin of which being adopted and became his brother. He would often find himself encountering strange occurrences around Elmore, trying to help others, or sometimes causing mischief to a certain degree. His rival and inadvertent creation, Rob, was the result of he and Darwin forgetting his existence, and led to them discovering the Void. He also learned the secret past of his mother, Nicole Watterson, who revealed her true hidden power while dueling against her rival/friend, Yuki. And his girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald, would be encouraged by him to reveal her true shapeshifting self underneath her peanut-shaped shell. He would then go on to crossover in the Cartoon Network special, Crossover Nexus, where he was one of the many victims who were frozen by Strike. He would quickly be unfrozen by the end of the special and appear in a main role in the Gumball Saga when Elmore was attacked by the Syndicate as their first conquest in another universe during the Toon Wars. After its population had been taken to Volcano Island under the villain's wing, Gumball was met by the Toon Force and set out to save everyone, finding out that Rob was the one who told the Syndicate about Elmore and wanted to settle the score with his foe. In spite of his best efforts, Rob was unable to defeat Gumball and ended up causing him to release his own power inherited from Nicole. Since then, Gumball has become a prominent member of the Toon Force and was the first of a whole new generation of heroes the likes of whom they've never seen, according to Jimmy Neutron and Yuki Yoshida. Even though he was long away from home for 5 years, he still had his mother, Yuki, and Penny by his side, and would later extend to a future adult version of Anais, his younger sister. As seen in Toon Wars: Shorts, Into the Wereverse, Gumball also was able to redeem Strike when he returned from another timeline where he ultimately won in Crossover Nexus. Each of them would eventually return in Toon Wars: The Final Days when the coordinates to their planet were recovered. But Elmore and its people in their entirety had been reset to forget about the events of the Gumball Saga from the effects of the Void. And the world would be completely dismantled by the mysterious Virus Entity when it used Danny Phantom's world to slam into Gumball's. In response, Gumball partnered with the Toon Force again to journey to the Forgotten Society with the few of his friends and family still with him from the attack. He fought with them on many occasions against the greater corrupted, but quickly came to learn that his mother, Nicole, was manipulated into becoming the Toon Goddess. He along with the rest of the team fought their hardest to restore her back to good down to the faintest of their breath. Luckily, though he was badly damaged during the fight, he was fortunately able to survive long enough before reality could be distorted from the Viral Goddess' death. He returned again as part of the reset, acting along with his show's scripts until he was informed by Starfire and Penny that the whole thing was a lie, as evident by his memory of Rob and maintaining his strength and abilities. He learns that his mother, struck with such regret, was actively maintaining the reset to keep everyone affected from suffering any longer. She drops the facade and doesn't ask for forgiveness, calling herself a monster and undeserving of being Gumball's mother. However, he expresses how much he loves and forgives her in spite of all her mistakes, giving her the encouragement to find true joy from her son. Back on track, Gumball aids the Toon Force against the Toon God upon discovering that it was Doug Funnie who was behind the virus attacks. He fuses with Penny into Penball, and though he is incapacitated multiple times, he and the heroes destroy the Virus Entity at its core when it is exposed by the slain Toon God form the Final Magisword. Following the restore process, Gumball is visited by Bimm, who he informs that his world had been brought to a peaceful state. He now has a date with Penny back home, Darwin is dating Carrie, and Nicole has finally found happiness, now fighting crime alongside Yuki and her husband Richard. Appearance In show Gumball is a light blue cat with six whiskers. He usually wears grey trousers, coupled with a tan sweater, which has brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes, although, in some episodes, he is seen with visible eyelashes, like in "The Refund" and "The Boss." The inside of his mouth is pink, his tongue is light pink, and his nose is orange. This design further carries over into Toon Wars in his debut in the Gumball Saga, but significantly changes into that of the humanoid-anime style inherited from Nicole in "The Fury," and remains that way throughout the rest of the fan-series. He typically wears the same clothes from the show, but now appears slightly taller while still keeping a relatively childlike style despite being a teenager later on. His ears are notably much sharper, and he now has five digits on his hands and feet. He has blue eyes. On some occasions, usually when he's going to bed, he wears a white t-shirt with red sleeves like Danny Fenton without the circle at the center. He later wears this throughout the entirety of Toon Wars: The Final Days starting from the moment he's in gym class. Personality Both as a child and as a teenager in Toon Wars, Gumball is both optimistic, highly imaginative, and relatively carefree but also mischievous at times. His most notable instance of him getting upset was the possibility of he and Penny having to break up due to the crack in her shell, and the aftermath of the collision of Elmore and Amity Park. Though oftentimes people in Elmore initially viewed him as an irritant, he quickly proved himself to be the one responsible for their growth as better people than how they began even if his actions are rather immoral due to an ego complex he sometimes becomes self-conscious of. Like Nicole, Gumball can be very protective of his family and Penny but only on certain occasions. When faced with the Toon Force at first, Gumball is openly honest with himself over the fact that he's not physically capable like the other heroes, to which Jimmy Neutron highly encourages him to try his best since even he, Timmy, and Danny started out like him. In combat, his creativity leads to cunning, such as when he snuck past the middle of an open battle to disable armed enemy rockets while they were distracted, or tripping Gizmo's stumbling mech robot with his foot. At times, Gumball can also be a bit cocky, as demonstrated when he tapped into his hidden power and used it to attack the remaining Syndicate Troops and challenged Vlad Plasmius before instantly collapsing into unconsciousness from exhaustion. Abilities Energy Harness * Ki Blasts * Energy Beam * Small Flight - At one point, when Gumball fell from an immense height without Penny or other flight-users, he used raw ki from his hands and feet to temporarily propel himself from the ground and slow his fall. * Energy Construct - Once against the Toon God to escape one of his attacks, Gumball briefly used his power to construct a small energy blade for a more defensive maneuver. * Absolute Power - For a brief scene against the Syndicate's forces in the Gumball Saga, Gumball unlocked his hidden abilities after coming into contact with Nicole's energy blast, absorbing most of its power to supercharge him into an explosive frenzy. However, it greatly drained his stamina and caused him to faint from exhaustion. Gumball wouldn't be able to return to the same level afterward, but was trained by Nicole and other members of the Toon Force to better harness and balance his inner energy. * High Leaps - Using small bursts of ki from his soles, Gumball can jump incredible heights into the sky, much like his mother, Yuki, and Samurai Jack. * Heat Vision - According to Danny, Gumball has once fired ki from his eyes by accident. Alternate Forms Penball The superpowered fusion between Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald. With Penny shapeshifted into a golden armor, Gumball gains the ability to fly, jump higher, and enhance his strength, speed, and durability. Many consider this a fusion rather than an armor, as Gumball seems to speak much less and sounds more like Penny herself. While in this form, this gave Gumball and Penny a great advantage over the corrupted Crystal Gems and the Toon Goddess. Though they weren't able to defeat Super Obsidian nor the Toon Goddess or Toon God, they managed to hold their own against them fairly decently. Werecat Being a descendant of the Original Werecat, Gumball could, on a specific date (Halloween) transform into a werecat should the full moon be in view. It didn't take long for him to engage as a rampant, crazed version of himself in the same style as his original design but with darker fur and sharper teeth. He was barely caught by Timmy Turner and Starfire on the Night of the Werecat and restored to normal. Trivia * Gumball is one of Frozarburst's favorite characters next to Nicole Watterson. * Due to their huge resemblance, Gumball is often described as a male clone of Nicole. It was said to have inspired the Syndicate at one point to consider cloning technology, but they never went through with it for unknown reasons. * There are moments where Gumball's art style changes for comedic effect, much like in the show. This makes him one of the most cartoon consistent characters in the fan-series who's style varies instead of remaining in Frozarburst's style with fewer changes. * The werecat form of Gumball seen in Toon Wars: Shorts bears a striking resemblance to the version of him with the same name by ShurikenMix on Deviantart. Both have transformations based on bloodline, both carry a more playful personality (though Toon Wars Gumball seems to be more destructive and wild than ShurikenMix Gumball), and their mothers also carry the same transformation and have at one point experienced it prior to either story. In addition, the Yetteeth version of Gumball by Dogsama also has a similar "wild" trait to both Gumball and werecat Cattus. ** This would quickly introduce Frozarburst to both ShurikenMix and Dogsama following the short's release, and would eventually lead to the collaboration of multiple AU's in the form of Into the Wereverse.This would quickly introduce Frozarburst to both ShurikenMix and Dogsama following the short's release, and would eventually lead to the collaboration of multiple AU's in the form of Into the Wereverse. ** Like ShurikenMix's AU, Frozarburst felt that Gumball and Nicole's relationship in the series run followed mostly the same theme depending on the plot; usually having Gumball be in trouble for something that later upsets Nicole. In addition to Richard being the parent most present in the series with Gumball, giving them more time to bond. Though not seen often during the Gumball and Samurai Jack Saga, Frozarburst felt it would be an interesting take to separate Gumball and Nicole from their loved ones, lasting for a period of 5 years until the Final Days. In the shorts, their relationship would develop further into a mother and son bond, eventually culminating in the Final Days when Nicole finally expresses her fullest emotions to Gumball following the Toon Goddess battle. * In some ways, Gumball has similar traits to Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Spongebob to a degree, being mischievous, having a friend they consider to be a brother, being hated at first by those in town for various reasons, and having to solve problems he caused most of the time. * Gumball wears no shoes throughout the show nor Toon Wars. Same with Nicole and Richard. This has led to many jokes poking fun at it, including one where he admits he and Nicole once participated in a foot fetish shoot before taking the money discreetly. ** It's also one of the few times Gumball has done something mischievous with another family member besides Darwin. * Gumball can sing but doesn't succeed in music classes. * The Penball design was based on the Ultimate Armor from Mega Man X5. * As Penball, the boots Gumball wears is transparent, barely showing his feet. * When Gumball attacked the Toon God in his first phase, it's hinted that at that moment he briefly used Absolute Power, but only to a small degree. Category:Gumball Saga Category:Gumball Watterson Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Samurai Jack Saga Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters